John Peel - Altered Images 81
Tape ;Name *John Peel - Altered Images 81 ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM *1981 *Another mixtape from Mark, and an especially valuable one as it proves Peel did play Duran Duran at some point. *Mark comments: "Always relished the fact that Peel “discovered” The Durans – so often he played bands that were later to break into the mainstream – this was special, although there is a touch of rancour in his voice in a link after The Original Mirrors (an Ian Broudie band) when he infers that Adam and the Ants thanked Peter Powell for “discovering them”. Also features the Mighty Wah!/Wah Heat! who at this time were merely Wah! Many mentions of his impending trip to Paris to see Liverpool in European Cup Final and need for a holiday … having messed up plans by arranging to take the John Peel roadshow to East Kilbride!" *Sessions featured in this recording: :Josef K, #1. Private tape. First broadcast 24 March 1981 repeated 04 May 1981. No known commercial release. :Altered Images, #2. Recorded 1981-03-02, first broadcast 10 March 1981, repeated 06 May 1981. No known commercial release. :Blank Students, one and only session. Recorded 1981-04-13, first broadcast 23 April 1981, repeated 05 May 1981. No known commercial release. :Martian Dance, #2. Recorded 1981-04-06, first broadcast 21 April 1981, repeated 07 May 1981. No known commercial release. :Wah! #2. Recorded 1981-03-30, first broadcast 14 April 1981, repeated 06 May 1981. No known commercial release. :Red Beat, one and only session. Recorded 1980-12-02, first broadcast 15 December 1980, repeated 07 May 1981. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Twinkle Brothers: 'Robot (12 inch)' (Twinkle Records) 04 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Josef K: 'Chance Meeting' (Peel Session) 04 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Original Mirrors: 'Dancing With The Rebels (LP-Heart-Twango & Raw-Beat)' (Mercury) The band features Ian Broudie, later of the Lightning Seeds. *''tape edit'' *Blank Students: 'Don’t Understand' (Peel Session) 05 May 1981 *''(JP: 'I think you have to be a pretty cocky bunch of chaps to have a go at a Bowie track these days so a gasp of admiration for The Durans and their cover of Fame.')'' *Duran Duran: 'Fame (12 inch-Careless Memories)' (EMI) 05 May 1981 *Cramps: 'Voodoo Idol (LP-Psychedelic Jungle)' (I.R.S.) 05 May 1981 *Paris 9: '24 Hour Surveillance (7 inch)' (RCA) 05 May 1981 *''(JP: 'Always had a genuine interest in fashion but never been to participate much as not really had the figure for it but if the era of the pear shaped man ever comes about I’ll be ready for it.')'' *''tape edit'' *Method Actors: 'Distortion (10 inch EP-Rhythms of You)' (Armageddon) 05 May 1981 *Altered Images: 'Who Cares? (7 inch-B side of A Day's Wait)' (Epic) 05 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Eyeless in Gaza – Invisibility (Cherry 20, April 3 1981, 7”) 05 May 1981 *Killing Joke – Follow the Leaders 7" Malicious Damage=EGMD1.01 May 1981 05 May 1981 *Scars: Aquarama (album - Author! Author!) PRE PRE X 5 05 May 1981 start only *(tape flip) *Altered Images – Jeepster #2 06 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Waitresses – Astronettes: from a compilation of Akron bands: Bowling Balls II (1981) (US) (Clone CL013) 06 May 1981 *Simple Minds – The American. 7" (Virgin VS 410) May 1981 06 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Wire – Our Swimmer 7” Rough Trade RT079 06 May 1981 *Altered Images – Idols #2 06 May 1981 *Diamond Steel Band – Voices of Spring 06 May 1981 *(Played to remind him of a holiday he had 4 years before … “nights by the pool lying out there drinking silly drinks and that band playing in the background”) tape edit *Wah! – Checkmate Syndrome #2 06 May 1981 *Infinite Lots – Human Army from “The Buntingford LP” on Small Town Records 06 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Wah! – Sleep #2 06 May 1981 *Martian Dance – Claudines session 07 May 1981 *Method Actors – Dancing Underneath earlier listing 07 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Red Beat – See Session 07 May 1981 *''tape edit'' *Slits – man next door Rough Trade/Y RT 044/Y-4 (June 1980) File ;Name *John Peel - Altered Images etc 81 ;Length *01:33:33 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark not only for the file, but also the comments and detailed tracklisting. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape